Ramen Hall (The Ramen Sensei)
Ramen Hall is a kind of Ramen Supermarket that player can manage. Here can be built multiple ramen shops. It is first unlocked at Y1 M8. At first the Ramen Hall is very small, as Manager's Rank increased , options to expand the Ramen Hall will appear, allowing more shops to be built. As the Ramen Hall becomes bigger, Rivals may appear in the empty lots surrounding the Ramen Hall. Existence of Rivals will reduce the overall stats of Ramen Hall and the Main Shop. The change also includes the Ramens' stat too. Unless the Rivals are defeated or retreated, the debuff will continue to stay too. As more and more Rivals appears, the debuff will stack up and becomes bigger.It is worthwhile to note, that at a certain point in the game, rivals will always appear every month at 7:00. Aside from Ramen Shops, player can also built facilities for the visiting customers to use. These facilities may generate income and/or increase the Ramen Hall's stats, Popularity and Charisma. Ramen Hall's stats is the sum of Shops and Facilities' stats. Popularity is especially important because it's used for grading the Ramen Hall. The higher the Ramen Hall's grade, the more game contents that can be unlocked. Grade can be increaed by fulfilling certain requirements and paying some amount of money. Progress for some of these requirements can be seen in the game (System - Overall Info). Ramen Shops There are many sizes of Ramen Shops that can be built in the Ramen Hall. Just like, the Main shop, these shops require staffs to operate and equipments can be placed to help it runs. It can also be decorated just like how Main Shop is. The difference with Main Shop, these shops will have its own separate queue line. This line can be increased or reduced and its shape can also be customized. Each shop will also have its own maximum funds(operating money) and upkeep cost. The bigger the shop, the more money it takes to maintain it. Each month, profits/losses will be added/reduced to/from shop's funds. If the shop's funds reaches 0, player may choose to pay some amount of money to keep the shop from going bankrupt and refill the shop's funds to its maximum value again. Profits/losses from the Main shop and All Ramen Hall Shops is added to the amount of money every month. *Max Seats : Maximum numbers of customers that can be served simultaneously. *Max Recipes : Maximum number of Recipes the can be sold in the shop. *Max Toppings : Maximum number of extra Toppings that can be sold in the shop. *Equipments : The number of Equipments that can be placed inside the shop. While the maximum shops that can be purchased with rank bonus points is 11, the amount of shops the Ramen Hall can hold is less. Facilities Facilities are small additions that can be built to add stats to the Ramen Hall. They have monthly upkeep to keep them operational. Some facilities can also generate money or Spirit Points when used by customers. Some facilites also affect surrounding facilities and shops , increasing their stats further. Other facilities may also have exercise effect. Using these exercise facilities, customers will increase their hunger and at certain point they will (re)visit the Ramen shops. There are also facilities that restored attention to the facilites and shops in the Ramen Hall. *Range : Range where surrounding facilities are affected * Pop : Popularity Stat * Charisma : Charisma Stat *Use Cost : Cost to use the facility each time. * Pop+ : Extra Popularity given to affected facilities and shops * Charisma+ : Extra Charisma given to affected facilities and shops *Exercise : Exercise Effect *Speed : Speed to generate Spirit Points *Att : Attention restored Facility= Facility |-|Other= Other Compatibility Guide Placing these 2 facilities in their affected range will yield additional stats. It's also possible that facilities in categories to be compatible with facilities in other categories too. In this case, any facility that belong to the category can be used. Another requirement is that both facilities must be in range to affect each other, if only one facility affect the other, no compatibility will be formed. A facility can only receive compatibility bonus once from each type of compatible bonuses. However each facility may receive different bonuses from many types of compatible bonuses. For example : *Building a Flower Bed between 2 Plant will generate 2 Plant Corner and 2 Balmy Area (Flower Bed #1 + Plant #1, Flower Bed #1 + Plant #2). However the Flower Bed will only receive one of each bonuses only, so the extra bonuses will only be +2 ( +1 from Plant Corner and +1 from Balmy Area).